hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Hong Kong
Hong Kong (香港 Honkon) is a minor character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. Appearance Main article: Uniform Guide: Hong Kong '' Hong Kong has choppy dark brown hair that comes down to his jaw and lighter brown eyes. He wears a burgundy duangua with black trim and oversized sleeves, and dark brown trousers. His eyebrows are noticeably thicker than the other Asian characters, due to a curse put on him by England. He also appears to be androgynous. In several design sketches, he has a gold sash around his waist, and wears long white spats over his boots. In other early sketches, his duangua fastened down the front. Personality and Interests A “going-my-way”, businesslike young man who loves fashion and is a gourmet could be described as the main traits of Hong Kong. His hobby is to meddle with England and China whenever they meet with him and he really loves rumors, real estate, fashionable thing, and “の”. Little is known about Hong Kong, other than that he was under British control for many years and the property of England, who cursed him to have thick eyebrows. It is noted that one cannot really tell what is on his mind, due to his lack of showing visible emotion. He also doesn't prefer the darkness and has an unnatural liking towards money, as shown in the comic strips. He speaks in a mixture of Japanese and English, (sometimes Cantonese) with a ''Gyaru-o dialect. Before appearing in the fake preview for Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 3 where he "promised" China he would not draw explicit pictures anymore, he appeared in artwork for the series and was featured in the profile page of the second volume of Hetalia: Axis Powers. He is afraid of the dark, and China reveals that Hong Kong rarely gets drunk. If he does, it'll take a lot of amount to do so. He refuses to wear a maid dress and chooses to be naked, claiming to a shocked China that "If this was a movie, Jackie would do the same!". He is also labelled as one of the "younger, sensitive ones" by Hungary during the Halloween 2010 Event where she needs to share a ghost story. Hong Kong responds by saying that he's thrilled with excititng and new things. Relationships China Main Article: China China and Hong Kong have a very close relationship, with Hong Kong admitting that no one knows China better than him. China had raised the latter before he became British territory. The two were eventually reunited when England's control ceased, though Hong Kong is no longer the same person that he was before the being under the British rule. China put the blame on Britain. Ever since then, Hong Kong had been rebelling against China and had requested freedom, claiming China was too outdated. It was also revealed that Hong Kong keeps a book of funny pictures of China. He respectfully (?) refers to China as xian shen. England Main Article: England Hong Kong was under his control for many years, and was often scolded for lighting loud firecrackers, which would constantly startle England. By the time Hong Kong returned to his "siblings", England had cursed his eyebrows to grow thick just like his. Korea Hong Kong had in an occasion to come fetch Korea for an important meeting. It is no secret between the two of them that Korea is a gaming Otaku who claimed that he has a sensitive and cute and cool image in Hong Kong's eyes, which Hong Kong denied it to be true. He is the only one in the series to ever see Korea in his gaming 'den' while wearing his jersey and glasses. Germany once voiced that they're hard to get along with each other because of Korea's energetic personality and Hong Kong's expressionless dominance despite both of them being Asian. Macau Among everyone, Macau is one of the few people that could relate very well to Hong Kong. They are both good business and cultural partners other than being close neighbours. When Macau was living in Portugal's house, he handed the role of Asia's centralised trading port to him. Even when Hong Kong had a rapid growth, Macau restfully watched him without rivalry and sought his own connections in Europe. Nowadays, they joke together in various occasions and Macau sees him as a little brother. But in a character note, it addressed Macau as an older brother, it's unknown if this is just a familiarity or a true title for him to be related with another country. Hong Kong could possibly be his younger brother. Taiwan Main Article: Taiwan Taiwan and Hong Kong have been showed together a few times. In one strip, Taiwan asked Hong Kong for his help in (unsuccessfully) rearranging her room to be more appealing. In another strip called Taiwan's Lantern festival, she provokes Hong Kong to not wish for money as he could wish for anything else besides it. Hong Kong is surprised that other people wish for something else other than money. In The Anime Hong Kong's official debut is in the Hetalia Fantasia episode where the main characters are portrayed to be playing a game. Hong Kong appears along with China at a stall they are selling health potions to gain big profit. He shots down China's words and doesn't seem unfazed when talking to Russia. He also appears briefly in Episode 31: Academy Hetalia Christmas when England and China discussed about how they celebrate Christmas. China says that Hong Kong teaches him how to celebrate it by eating pizza and he comments about how it's different than Western Christmas. Name *In a recent blog post by Himaruya, his potential names are revealed to be Wang Jia Long (Wong Kha Loung in Cantonese) and Li Xiao Chun (Lei Siu Chun in Cantonese). He was also given the English name Leon. In addition, Hong Kong people usually both have a Chinese and English name. They are respectively used for daily activities and business with foreign firms. Leon may had been given to Hong Kong from England as it means lion in Greek, and lion is the national animal of the United Kingdom. Character Songs Maji Kandou ☆ Hong Kong Night Hoi Sam☆Nice Guy Trivia *Some fans believe that his birthday is the same day as Canada's. At midnight on July 1, 1997, sovereignty of Hong Kong was transferred from the United Kingdom back to China. Since then, this day has been celebrated as Hong Kong Reclamation Day. Some also believe that his birthday is on January 26 (Hong Kong was occupied by the British army on January 26, 1841), but whether or not this is his actual birthday is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Asian Characters